Dark Slayer
Originally This named started off as Raido's nickname as a child. This name was given to him Kabuto for his ability to quickly kill and slay an enemy in the dark not even allowing them the time to scream in pain. Armed with the conviction to administer cold hard steel to shed blood and cut through bones Raido savagely earned this nickname kill by kill. He could never forsake the name so he decided to create his own brand of sword style that was unique to him and his brand of combat. Adding his Capoeira to the element of swordplay. Yorukaze Raido's sword play uses and is comprised mostly of his brand of capoeira, using each of the three main styles to create opening in attacks. The style much like regular capoeira is hard to predict as it is full of fakes and feints to draw an opponent in and set them up for a counter attack. Raido has been known to add the ginga to better mask where his strike will come from. This sword style is extremely swift and acrobatic, using all of the known capoeira techniques to its advantage. using this aspect takes extreme physical conditioning and endurance to maintain the stamina to use this style for extended periods. Before all that one must learn the styles of Capoeira to even access this style, and before that go through the six month training program. Raido's weapon of choice mostly when using this style his trademark Yorukaze. A blade he was given as a prize for winning and surviving the first wave of trials within the Devil's Playground. Due to the constant battles Raido found himself in surviving the blade as it saw more and more action in these often never ending fights began to rust and dull have basked in so much blood over time. Years later Raido would improve and enhance the blade recreating it out of the sturdy metals of the Chakra Receiver Manifestation rods and imbued with a small portion of Raido's soul. Yamārashi This weapons was discovered by Raido back during his early days after gaining his freedom. Wandering in the unmapped area of the geography maps Raido stumbled across and old obelisk which held the weapon in place. This weapon is considered a living creature and functions as a form of symbiosis. This weapons using tentacles that allows the weapon to bond to the arm and integrate with the host blood cells and nervous system allow for it to become one with the users body. Fusing with the nervous system allows for it to be summoned mentally bu command the same way the brain send commands to the body for movements. The other unique function of this blade is that can take the shape or form of any weapon the user desires provided they have seen the weapon. Raido uses this weapon for mostly fights where he has the numerical disadvantage, changing the weapon into a flail like whip, halbreds or spears. Using the same motions of capoeira to take out a larger numbers of enemies in less moves. This style also implements the many techniques to extend the weapon to match the users discretion to extend and change shape to better fit the job. This weapon also has great defensive abilities to which Raido makes use of to deflect and reflect moves back to the user in a sudden force to protect himself. This weapons see's little action on the offensive side, but in terms of defense the weapon is extremely useful Chakra Receiver Manifestation The ability of the Chakra Receiver Manifestation allows the user to manipulate the size, and shapes of the rods they summons from their body and use for offensive or defensive measures. This in mind Raido has shown excellent use of using the weapons was ways to create plans and even enhance and extend his fighting style. His prowess with the rods usually ward him actually using his personalized sword since he feels more inclined to fight with the rods rather than his blade. Speaking volumes to the trust he has in the use of his rods. This is also done with the Will Materialisation technique that allows him to manipulate the size and shape of the blade to his advantage. Raido can manifest these blades from any part of his body and by changing their shape and size Raido can extend these blade from his body and using capoeira to unleash mayhem across entire units and platoons of shinobi. Using the acrobatic principles of capoeira cause Raido to be a slippery target, one who can attacks and defend in a minutes notice. Using the three styles of Capoeira and mixing the dances moves with the actual martial arts it raised Raido's threat level index within taijutsu to dangerous levels. Taking in account the damage these rods can cause when you are impaled by them and the range of which Raido would most likely stab them with these rods it makes for a lethal combination. When using his Chakra Receiver Manifestation jutsu combined with the Rinnegans ability to see chakra points within the body Raido can become a serious danger to battle in close range. The rods ability to disrupt chakra combined with Raido's vision can allow for for pinpoint strikes which allow him to only disrupt the flow of his opponents chakra but he can also use the rods to shut down the flow of chakra to that affected body part using the rods as a resistor to effectively block the chakra. The style of combat in this form while no doubt is based on Capoeira due to the Will Materialisation he can form various other weapons which are listed below. Raido can use the principles of all three style of Capoeira to mix and match the fighting style to adapt to a situation to better fit his needs. *Glaive *Wrist Blades *Javelins *Lance *Scythe *scimitar *Scythe *Naginata *Bo Staff *Vajura *Harpoons ---- See Also *Sky Slayer *Capoeira Trivia *Name wise pays homage to Vergil's sword style in the Devil May Cry 3 *When using the Chakra Receiver Manifestation ability to be generated from the user's own body and its ability to manipulate the shape and size of the created receivers to fit their needs. In conjuncture to Raido's skills in Capoeira, it can be easily mistaken with the Shikotsumyaku, when in fact it is completely different. * The wrist blades were inspired by the Predators Wrist blade gauntlets, and by Baraka from Mortal Kombat. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Fighting Styles Category:Kenjutsu